Destined
by shybearr
Summary: Elena has moved around all her life. Her fathers job required it. When her mother insists on sending Elena to a boarding school for her last two years in high school, Elena doesn't really know what to think. And being the new girl isn't always a fun thing. But maybe rude boys and sassy girls are the least of her problems. { STELENA }
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY NEW FAN FICTION. Honestly, it's my favorite so far. I hope you guys like it! In this, I will need a lot of ideas! I have the basics but i need the details. And who better to tell me than my fellow readers?! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow. I love you guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

Welcome to Hell

The rusty Volkswagen creaked to a stop at the large iron gates of Serenity High School. Although it sounded like some sort of bliss, Serenity High was the last place I'd vacation to.

I honestly wouldn't even consider it at all.

The large gates opened slowly, and my parents drove in cautiously. We drove down a long road way until the school was finally visible.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad," my mom said optimistically. I rolled my eyes at her and snorted.

"It looks like Hogwarts. But haunted," My dad couldn't hold back his laugher, and my mom didn't hesitate to give him a warning look.

The school bordered with a stone wall in the front, and a cavernous forest in the back. It laid on a wide-spread field, and took up most of it. It was tall, and wide. I guessed I'd be late for class for the first whole semester.

The stone was coated with moss in some areas, vines in others, and what I hoped, water stained on the rest. For many reasons, I saw why my dad thought it was haunted. It had all the characteristics of death. Dark, gloomy, and really protected. I felt like once I was in, I wasn't getting out.

Damn it.

My dad parked in a vacant area, and got out of the car. While my mom followed, I sat in the car until someone told me to get out. Had it really come to a boarding school? My whole life revolved around my dad's constant moving job. I was handling the multiple schools well. But my mom just had to make the decision to stop all the moving and have me settle down somewhere I could call home.

"It's better than moving a billion times, Elena." She'd say rolling her eyes just like I always had. "My job is an at home job. We can't keep moving just when we think we settled down. These are your two last years in high school, and they mean the most." Blah, blah, blah. I hated it how she was right, but I hated that I actually had to come.

That summer we moved to Vermont, my mom made the decision, and so I was at Serenity High school in Vermont, without my parents. I stayed in the car because it was the last part of home I really had. I never really had a "home" except for last year in North Carolina. I was there for a good 3 years and I made a lot of friends.

Then, my father did what he's always had to ; move. I shouldn't really be complaining because my dad had an amazing job as a Project Manager. My mom was a Copy Editor. Two perfectionists in one house. You can only guess how I turned out.

My mom knocked on the window and waved to me to come out. I shook my head and folded my arms. I saw her roll her eyes as she opened the door.

"Let's go," she said grabbing my arm. "Director Marks is waiting for you Elena. Are you going to make her wait?"

"Yup," I nodded. "Just like you're making me come here." I looked over at my mom who was now showing her frown lines.

"Grayson, could you?" My mom said walking away from the door, holding her head. My dad showed up in my vision.

"Elena. I know it's hard," he started to say before I cut him off.

"Dad, I really don't want to go. Look at this place," I said motioning toward the huge stone palace. "It's like a prison."

"A prison that I paid 45,000 for, not including next year," he smiled quickly. "I love you, Elena. But that is a lot of money. I know it's hard. But you need to be strong. Now get your little self out here and help me with your bags." He kissed me on the cheek, and backed out of the car. He was right. I finally grew up a bit and stepped out into the hot Autumn air.

You never really recognize how big something is until you're standing in front of it. That was defiantly the case with my new "home". My mom smiled when she saw me out of the car and handed me a bag.

"Okay, so I have a map for you. But I'm sure your director will show us around," she said flicking hair out of her face.

"It's quite alright. I'll be fine by myself," I said giving a weak smiling. My mom frowned again at me, and put her hands on her hips.

"What if I want to see around?" she said. I handed her my bags and smiled.

"Then maybe you should come here!" I said sarcastically to her. She ignored me and reached deeper into the car grabbing the last few things.

"Alright, I have your have your clothes, I have your room stuff, and you're dad has the extras?" she asked herself before nodding and smiling. "I think we are ready to go."

My mom locked the car with a beep and turned on her heal toward the school. She smiled and looked at me.

"Are you excited?" I hated when she tried to lighten the mood because it honestly never worked. I just shook my head and kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going to see my parents for a good 3 months. I needed to be nice while I had the chance. My dad smiled over at me knowing I held back my comments so I smiled back proud of myself.

As we got closer to the school, I realized my director was standing outside. Mrs. Mark wore her gray hair in a tight bun with pearls in her ears and on her neck. She smiled widely as I approached her. She smelled of lavender perfume. A little too over used.

"Welcome to Serenity High School!" she said spreading her arms as if for a hug. I was not giving this woman a hug. Maybe a little smile, but not a hug. "You must be Elena!" She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Elena," I said giving her that little smile. She smiled whole-heartedly back and turned to my parents.

"And the Gilbert family. We have been so excited for you arrival. We as in me and the many other teachers and staff that work here at Serenity High," she said at my parents, then glanced at me. She reached over at my mother and shook her hand generously then turned to my dad and did the same.

"It is very nice to meet you, Director Marks. I am Miranda. I know enrolling our daughter here will be a great choice, if not the best," my mom said smiling.

"Please, Miranda, call me Betty," she said. My dad stayed quiet because he was just a quite person. He nodded occasionally and smiled when Mrs. Marks looked over at him, but that was it. "Well, then. Let's begin on our tour?"

My mom nodded fast, and Mrs. Marks opened the large doors to the school. Inside was the smell of antique art and paper. Painting covered the walls around me and a staircase escalated in front of me. There were a few couches scattered around the place, and the marble floors were a great touch to the whole place. I still didn't like it though.

"It's beautiful," my mom beamed. I rolled my eyes, and I think my dad caught it.

"Thank you," Director Marks said. She gave me a smile, and continued. "We like to keep our school very clean."

We toured to the gym and indoor pool they had. We walked out in the garden and on the track then wrapped around and went through most of the hallways showing all my classes. Each room was huge and there were about a thousand rooms. The cafeteria was crazy huge, and lets not start with the library. There was the main building with pretty much everything in it, and other classes that branched off of it. Then were the dorms.

The dorms were a separate building that was connected to the main building.

"Coming into the dorm area, you will realize that there are bathrooms that contain showers. Doors close at 9, and light out at 11. That means you can be up till 11, but your door needs to be shut and you need to be in your room unless using facilities. Breakfast is at 6, but after 4, you can be about doing extra work in the library, jogging on our track, taking an early shower. Whatever you feel. If you are disturbing someone else, however. It will be stopped immediately. Dinner is at 6, and like breakfast it is not mandatory but preferred" she said to me. She held out a book and smiled at me "It's all in this handbook. Also in this handbook is a map, your dorm number, and your classes. Please review it well. Academics begin on Monday so you have 3 days to get settled, make some friends, and start getting a head if you would like."

"What could I do in those 3 days? Like what does everyone else do?" I asked her politely.

"Some students study, others hang out," she said. "Rules always apply. Everyone who enrolled is here in the school at this moment. They are at an assembly reviewing rules. That is why you haven't seen many people. They should be out soon though, so let me show you your room."

A new kind of anxiety rose in me when I realized I'd be meeting a whole new group of people. All of them would be swarming this place, and I'd be the lone wolf. As we walked, a new problems emerged.

"Will I be rooming with someone?" I said. I think I said it a little fast, but the Director smiled.

"Yes you will be. The rooms are made of two twin beds, 2 desk, a closet on either side of the rooms, and two drawers. You also have a garden window with a casement opening. That seems to be one of the favorites of all the features," Director marks kept walking, but I was too consumed with the thought that I'd have a roommate. I hated meeting new people . Now I'd be sleeping with them for 2 years?

We walked into the room, and it was about 3 of my rooms at my old house. This room was huge and it got me a little excited. My roommate obviously picked her side because there was one unmade bed with no sheets or pillows. I was on the right and my roommate was on the left. I plopped my 2 suitcases containing my clothes on my bed and began to open them.

"Well, it's 10 minutes of 4, so they should be out in 15 minutes. I will be waiting outside to lead you two out," the Director shut the door behind her after giving me the room key. My dad began to get my desk ready while my mom helped me unpack.

"Oh god, Elena," she said as tears fell from her eyes. I turned away knowing the sight of her would make me cry too. "I'm sorry honey."

"Mom, " I said as I hugged her. "We can video chat every night, and talk on the phone every morning."

She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled "I won't do that to you. Only the first few day though," she laughed and I laughed with her. My dad come over and joined the hug party.

"Alright, now," I said. "Let's get half this unpacked so my roommate doesn't kill me."

My mom laughed, and started hanging things in my closet while I put things in my drawer and put my sheets on my bed. My dad plugged in my computer, put my key on my keychain, and organized my books. My mom finished with the closet and put a picture of us on my side table with my new alarm clock. Everything was coming together, and I was starting to regret not crying.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Marks walked in.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that the children should out in two minutes. I'd like to get you out before the real chaos starts," she smiled. My parents turned to me and I took a shaky breath before smiling. They hugged me at the right time because my knees started to shake.

"We love you," my dad said in my ear.

"We will call you tonight," my mom said. They both let go, and I sat on my bed. After one more goodbye glance, the Director turned to me and smiled.

"I will see you in a few to begin talking about your classes, alright?"

I nodded, and gave her a forced smile. Before leaving she turned and said

"You'll love Caroline. I promise," then the door was shut and I was by myself.

To not look like a complete weirdo, I began to hang pictures on the wall of my family. Outside the room I heard people laughing and walking. Then I heard the doorknob twist. I turned around and my eyes fell upon a girl with short blonde hair. Her skin was light and her eyes were a blue I always wished my eyes could be. She smiled widely with white teeth and pink cheeks.

"You must be Elena," she said with a high voice. She closed the door behind her. "Would it be weird if I hugged you? Well I don't really care." Caroline's arms were wrapped around me before I could take a breath.

"Yes, I'm Elena," I said shyly hugging her back. "You're Caroline?"

She pulled away and smiled "Caroline Forbes. And I know we are going to be great friends. I want you to know that I am here if you need help around or questions to ask. I've been here for a very long time."

I smiled and said "I'm going to be asking a lot of questions, then,"

"What are your classes?" she said to me sitting on her bed across from me. I walked to my desk and looked down.

"Gym with Mr. Holdest, American Lit with Grady, Chemistry with Kleegan, uh Religion with Ford, Lunch, Pre-Calculus with Wither, History with Saltzman, and Phycology with Lenold," I said reading from the paper.

"We have American Lit together, Chem, Religion, and Lunch. Wither was a major bitch last but if you're on her good side you'll be good. History we have together, and Saltzman is a hottie. You'll like him. Lenold is good." She said smiling up at me. "So I'll guide you around until you get the hang of it all. You can sit with me at dinner if you want. So you don't have to look loner."

"Thanks," I smiled. If everyone was this nice, I think that Serenity High won't be so bad after all.

But I wasn't going to jinx myself. It was the last thing I needed. Caroline began talking again, and my gaze fell upon the picture of my parents and me and I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to let being away from them consume me. I'd be in Serenity for 2 years, so this whole "away-from -parents" thing was something I needed to get over. Maybe I was moving too fast, but I wouldn't get much done when I sat there and cried. I was in Serenity, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**How was the first chapter?! I hope you guys liked it! It was a little short but the next chapter is long! Anyways, tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

The cafeteria was filled with people. They all swarmed around me like bee's. Caroline stood ahead of me smiling, holding her hand out.

"C'mon, Elena," she said reaching for my hand. I was still a little freaked out about how touchy she was. When I grabbed it, she tugged me along as she walked as if on a mission. I walked aimlessly like a little girl, probably looking really stupid. Caroline stopped rapidly, and I wasn't expecting it. I scanned around the table giving a weak smile.

"Everyone, this is my new roommate. Elena," Caroline smiled at her friends. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to really do.

"Hi Elena," a girl with brown hair and dark skin said. "I'm Bonnie."

Caroline motioned me to sit in an empty seat. I looked over at Bonnie and smiled "Hi, I'm Elena."

"It's nice to meet you," the blonde girl said next to me. "I am Lexi. Is this your first year here?" I nodded nervously, and Lexi smiled at me again. "It sucks." She whispered. Caroline looked at her giving her a warning.

"Don't listen to her," Caroline said leaning close to me. "Anyway, this is Matt," the boy next to her gave a small grin. He was cute. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him that 'boy-next-door' look. He was probably a sweetheart too. Next to him, Caroline pointed out a girl named Rebekah. She was also blonde. She gave me a smile, and a greeting in a British accent. After I was done with the welcome committee for this table, they all got into their own conversations.

"So where are you from?" I turned to find Lexi smiling at me curiously.

"I'm from…many places," I answered with a small smile. I didn't think now was the right time to give my life story, so I summed it up. "My dad's job moves a lot."

"Oh that sucks," she answered while she picked at her food that she hadn't touched. It was then that I realized I was hungry. "So why did you come here?"

"My mom. She wanted my last two years of high school to kind of be grounded somewhere. We uh," I paused and looked at my hands. "We moved to Vermont this summer."

I hated giving my story out to people. I hated being center of attention. All these unfamiliar eyes looked at me as I talked to Lexi.

"Do you like it here?" Bonnie, I think her name was said from across the table. I shrugged.

"I've only been here for about," I looked down at my watch on my wrist "3 hours. But so far it's been cool."

Bonnie nodded back at me and smiled. I didn't really know what to think. These people were very welcoming. Like extremely. And I didn't even know them. In my other schools, it took about 3 days for someone to actually communicate with me. Being the new girl was always such a struggle the first month. But here, it was easy.

"I wonder where the rest of the crew is," Caroline said as she looked around. Bonnie shrugged, and Lexi craned her neck to look around.

"Who cares," Lexi said going back to playing with her food. Caroline shrugged and watched Lexi move her spaghetti in circles.

"Oh god," she said as she looked at me. "I forgot about your food. C'mon, let's go get you some." I stood with her as we walked toward the buffet of food. "Pick whatever you want."

I grabbed myself a plate and began filling my tray. "Aren't you getting any?" I said over my shoulder to Caroline. She looked at the food then raised and dropped her shoulders.

"Why not?" she took a tray and began to fill it. As she went down the line of foods, I stopped at the end and placed my tray on the table waiting for her. Instead of standing there, I called over to her.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" I asked. She was staring at broccoli and carrots when I caught her attention.

"Yeah, sure. Get me a water," she said nodding over at me. The minute I turned to get the drinks, I bumped a rather large something in front of me. I almost tripped over that large something but I regained my balance. I looked up quick to apologize, then every breath I had was take away from me.

As luck was have it, the person I bumped into was a boy. Not just any boy, either. This boy had a masculine, square jaw. His thin, sculpted lips were squeezed together, in what I guessed, annoyance. His noticeable eyebrows shadowed his green orbs of eyes perfectly. And his hair? Oh his hair was a sandy color. Not blonde, but more brown. It was a neatly cut on the sides, while the top layers were jagged cut. My word were caught in my throat when I went to speak. He was walking, as if in a pack, with other guys.

"Excuse me," he said indifferent as he walked off. He didn't even look at me. I still stood motionless in my steps. Caroline walked over to me casually and smiled.

"Did you get the drinks?" she said. I found that my paralysis had worn off when I turned to Caroline.

"No, I uh-" I stopped trying to contain myself. "I will now." I finally said. She looked at me oddly, but smiled anyway.

"I'll be at the table," she said as she turned around and headed in the other direction. Now I was left to wonder who the hell that guy was. He looked past me as if I wasn't even there. Then again, I was a no one. I didn't blame him. I was thinking over this too much and I honestly felt stupid just standing there.

I strode to the cooler and grabbed two waters. Someone stood next to me, and they turned smiling.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen your face before," the girl said. Her red hair was in a tight braid and draped over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes looked at me with innocence. I gave her a cautious look after smiling and nodding. She smiled back. "My name is Lillian. But you can call me Lilly if you want. Or Lil. Whatever you want, really."

"Hi, Lilly. I'm Elena," I smiled back. She squinted her eyes and smiled.

"I've been here since freshman year. Sorry if I freaked you out. I'm just really good with faces," she grabbed a Coke from the cooler.

"Oh, it's fine," I said assuring her with another smile. "Why were you here for so long?" I began to walk away from the cooler and she followed. Little did she know I was scoping out for hair dude.

"My mom is a teacher here. She teaches Phycology. Her name is Ms. Lenold," she smiled as she followed me. I was sort of spacing off, but when I heard Lenold I snapped out of it.

"Oh, I have her for 8th period," I said to her. She smiled broadly and nodded.

"I'm in that class," she looked at me as I looked around searching for the boy again. "Who are you looking for?" I turned to her fast, and forced a laugh.

"Oh no one. I was just," I pointed behind my shoulder, but shook my head. "Nothing. I'm going to sit down. Want to come?" Lilly smiled at me and shook her head.

"No but thank you. I will see you in Phyc." I gave her a contented look as she walked away and made my way back to the table. Lexi was pleased when I returned and gave me a inquiring look.

"Who were you looking for?" she took a sip of her drink as she spoke.

"Oh, I was just-" I began, but her unimpressed look made me rethink my words. "I bumped into some. I was just wondering who he-"

"Hey, guys," I heard a loud voice say. The voice was obviously a man's voice. And I wasn't going to lie, it sounded very attractive. I turned to look at a boy who looked too old to be in High School. He had dark hair against his prickly and pale face. His jaw was strong and he had a smirk to die for on his lips. His body was lean, but muscular also. Next to him was a shorter boy. He had black spikey hair, and he was smiling a lot at Caroline. She didn't look interested though. Her eyes were on the blonde one with curly hair and deep blue eyes. He gave her a cheeky grin as he sat next to Rebekah.

Then, there he was. The boy I humiliated myself with. The boy who I bumped into. He wasn't just a boy, he was kind of a jerk too. I had only know him for what, a second? I accidentally bumped into him. Woops. My B.

And why was I getting so worked up on this?

"Hey guys, this is Elena," Caroline motioned to me, and I am certain I blushed when all the guys looked over at me. Well, except for hair dude. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down. In the back of their little group.

"Well, hello, love," the curly haired man said. And with the hottest accent like, ever. "My name is Niklaus. Call me Nik." I nodded at him, and he turned to Rebekah. They looked too much alike to date, and him and Caroline were sharing glances.

"I'm Damon," the boy with the dark hair said. He walked over to me and took my hand. "You're going to love it here." I smiled shyly, and I could have sworn I heard Lexi growl at him.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler," said the short one. He was too busy staring at Caroline. Then there was one person left. Hair guy. He didn't even glance at me. What was his problem, seriously?

"Hi," I said over to him. He looked up through his eyelashes. "I'm Elena."

He finally picked his head up and nodded. "The girl who bumped into me." He speaks. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wa-"

"You should probably watch where you go next time," he said. It was in that tone when someone tried not to sound rude just to sound even more rude. I gave him a cavernous look not really knowing what his problem was.

"Right," I said sitting down. "Duly noted." He walked over and sat next to Lexi, and everyone sat down around us. Damon sat next to me.

"Sorry about my sour-puss brother," Damon whispered to me. "Stefan's a bit of a Debbie-Downer." He pointed to Stefan who rolled his eyes. Wow, hair dude has a name. He couldn't officially introduce himself, his brother had to.

Someone was mature.

"Damon, shove it," Lexi said. She turned back to Stefan who honestly didn't look in the mood for anything. Him and Lexi were probably together. She was beautiful. I could see why he would be attracted to her. Damon rolled his eyes and smirked.

"In you?" he responded. Lexi gave him a glare that made me flinch. She might not have been cutting into him, but she was cutting into me.

"Dick," she hissed.

"I like when you play rough," he winked at her. Was I blushing? Why was I blushing? I was in the middle of a battle field. Finally, Lexi turned back to Stefan and Damon went on to talk to me.

"So, Elena, How do you feel about my rude brother?" Damon smiled. I opened my mouth to say something, before I could get anything out, Stefan stood up in his chair and stormed off. Lexi watched him, then turned to me and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded at her.

"What's his problem?" I said whispering to Caroline. She went to speak but Damon cut her off.

"He's a drama queen. Anyway, want to go out sometime?" Damon looked at me ambitiously. Did I want to? Honestly, no. I didn't want to go out with him I didn't even know him. I have literally been in this school for 4 hours, and going out with someone was not on the agenda. Not now.

"I," I began. "It's just…I'd like to focus on school." I said back, remorsefully. He shrugged.

"It's not like I was asking you to marry me." He said before standing up. "C'mon Tyler. Let's go to Ric's." Tyler had been sitting next to Bonnie the whole time. They were probably listing to the whole thing. And now me rejecting Damon. This must have been some sort of record. I was complexly eluded by a kid a barely knew, and then rejected a really hot guy who probably hated me along with his brother.

Go me.

* * *

"Don't feel bad. Damon is a dick," Caroline assured me as she brushed her hair while she looked at herself in the mirror. "And Stefan? He's just moody. Probably on his man period. It wasn't you, it was Damon. I don't even know why he hangs out with him, anyway."

"Well aren't they brothers?" I responded. I looked down at my journal contemplating on writing in it. There was a lot of writing vomit I needed to jot down.

"Well yeah," she said as she began to braid her hair. "But they are polar opposites. Damon has done a lot to make Stefan hate him, but Stefan just doesn't. That's why Lexi hates Damon so much. She provided the animosity for 2 people." Caroline laughed at herself and I found it in me to laugh a little too.

"Stefan and Lexi...Are they like," I paused. What was the best way I could say this without sounding interested?

"Together?" she scoffed. "No. Hell no. Ew. No. They are best friends. Like it would be considered incest to them."

A weird relief overcame me. Why was I so pleased to know he wasn't interested in Lexi. Why did I care about him at all? He was a complete dick from my observation so far.

"Lexi is nice," I said as I began to lay for bed. Caroline nodded over at me, tying her finished braid and walking to her bed.

"She's an angel," she smiled at me. I rested my head on the pillow looking up at my ceiling. Wow, was I tired. "You'll love it here Elena. It sort of grows on you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I admitted to her. She laid her head down too. "I'm afraid because everyone here acts like they are trapped."

Caroline made a long and drawn out sigh. "It's hard to explain, Elena." She said turning off her lamp. "But I'm sure you'll realize it soon."

Honestly, I hope I did too

* * *

"Listen, " Caroline was having a little bit of a freak out. Tomorrow was classes, and she insisted of going to the library. "We need to get Elena her books."

I smiled at her, leaning on my desk chair. Lexi rolled her eyes. "She looks fine. Right Elena?" When Lexi turned over to me, Caroline did too.

"I don't care what we do," I shrugged. It was general…that was the point.

"Come on," Caroline grabbed my hand rapidly. "We are going." She turned to Lexi. "You're welcome to come."

I stood then looked at Lexi who was trailing not far behind us. I smiled at her, and she gave one back. After the two days, I felt a little better about Serenity High. I was becoming more fond of the school. I wasn't going to say if I had a chance to go home, that I wouldn't take it because I would. It was just I was losing up.

"Okay, so I memorized your schedule. I know every room they are in. I talked to Lex and Bekah. You guys have gym together. And I color coated your notebooks and folder-"

"Oh my, Caroline," Lexi rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Oh, hush. If you didn't want to be here, you wouldn't have come," Caroline remarked. It was true. I looked at Lexi to see her response. She just shrugged and kept walking. "Exactly." Caroline smiled

When we got to the huge library, Caroline didn't spend long hunting for my books. Computers desks scattered neatly in front of me. People sat reading, typing, or listening to music; and I didn't know one of them. I was honestly used to the feeling of not knowing people. But, these people all looked at me as I walked by.

"Okay, so the books you will be needing are upstairs," Caroline smiled. She lead the way to a spiraled staircase. As we climbed up, my eyes fell on Lilly. She looked back and gave a little smile. I gave one back. When we got to the second floor, the hunt began.

"Okay," Caroline began "Lexi, go over there and look for math and English. Me and Elena will look for religion and science. " Lexi went off in a completely different direction than Caroline pointed at and she rolled her eyes "She'll get them eventually. Elena, don't stray too far. You _will _get lost."

How lost could I really get? I was a big girl. I'd be fine. I smiled at her and strayed over to other book cases that were more secluded. The interesting look of the library in this area drew me deeper inside it's novels and passages. The lighting was a bit more dim that the rest of the library had been, but it was old books that not many people would read I guessed.

I skimmed through the dusty covers waiting for something to catch my eye. Reading was one of my most favorite things to do. It took me to a different world. A world where I could be new and love the experience. A place that lead me through endless paths and journeys and more than once. I could never tell anyone that, though. I felt like a nerd. It was too me to be said to anyone.

My curiosity lead deeper into the book cases. I pulled out a few books from here and there but nothing really caught me. At what I guessed to be the edge of the library, I saw an aisle and the inscription on the book shelf was dusted and illegible. I walked down the path, yethoping for a successful hunt. Until I saw one book. I looked over it quickly, but the way it stuck out more than the other books stopped me. I slowly pulled it out of its place and held it in my hands.

Then the floor creaked.

I turned fast, but there was no one behind me. I did what any stupid girl in a scary movie would do.

"Hello?" I called out quietly. I thought to myself that if I were to scream for help, no one would hear me. I was so engulfed in book cases. That's when I realized no one answered me. Taking the book with me, I walked down the aisle toward the creak I heard moments earlier.

Typical scary movie actress. If someone were to kill me, I'd blame it on myself.

"Is anyone there?" I said a little louder. Sure, Elena. If the killer didn't hear you the first time, just get louder. I heard a slight breath from the aisle next to the one I was in. Was it me or did it get colder? Yeah, I think it was a tad bit cooler.

And this whole light dimming thing was freaky now. Instead of moving toward the breath, I walked ahead a bit faster wishing I had listened to Caroline.

Shit. How do I get out of here. I gulped hard as I turned to find my way out. Did I pass it? Stupidly, I went closer to creepy lane thinking to retrace my steps. But the only thing I could think about was how the hell there could be a breeze in a library. And at the edge of it too.

_Elenaaaaa_

The wind whispered in my ear. I think I was losing it. I looked ahead of me and a dark shadow passed the open area of the aisle. My heart beat fast in my ears and in my throat. I closed my eyes tightly hoping whatever it was would take me soon.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and I shivered at the touch. They twisted me around so I could feel their unknown face staring at me. With my eyes still closed I let out a shaky breath. I gripped the book hard in my hands. It probably wasn't the time, but I still didn't know what it was called. When I released my eyes, my sight confused me.

"Stefan?"

* * *

**Oooooo, cliff hanger! See y'all in 5 days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some of you guys have been asking what Stefan is and if this is AH. I sort of hint to it in this chapter. Lets just say things aren't "normal" in Serenity High. :) Enjoy.  
**

Secrets

"What are you doing here, Elena?" He growled at me. My mouth hung open, but I said nothing. I could only think of his hard grip on my arms. "Elena! Why are you here?" his loud tone made me jump.

I swallowed.

"God," he held his head and looked down at my arms. Quickly, he grabbed the book and held it up. "Where do get this?" His eyes looked confused. I shook my head and tried to speak. He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I- I was here with Caroline. I was just looking for some books and then-"

"Let's go," he grabbed my arm again as he put the book down on a shelf. I had a sudden urge to grab it, but I let Stefan drag me out of the dim area into what I hoped, light. When we got out he turned to me. "Don't go in there Elena. Why are you away from Caroline anyway? You could get lost. Are you crazy?"

"Why do you care?" I pushed his hands off me. "You've been nothing but a jerk to me. All of a sudden you care?"

"Don't go in there Elena," he repeated.

"Why? 'Cause I can be kidnapped by the book lords? Please, don't worry about me Stefan," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He looked at me, and huffed. Caroline's familiar steps walked from behind me.

"Oh, God. Elena, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" she grabbed my arms and inspected me.

"She was in there," Stefan pointed behind me and him and Caroline made weird eye contact. I looked at them and Caroline turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. I won't leave you alone again, Elena," she said as she nodded at me. I couldn't help but feel like a little girl.

"I'm fine. It was only like 5 minutes. Why is everyone freaking out?" I said flicking my gaze from Caroline and Stefan.

Stefan and Caroline made more weird eye contact. "5 minutes is enough."

"Enough for what?" I locked my stare to him but he didn't look back. Instead he started walking away. And nothing in me fought it. Instead, I looked at Caroline who was still a little freaked. "What's his problem?"

"He's very controlling," she said shrugging slightly. "C'mon, let's go to the dorm. Schools tomorrow and we have all your books."

"Where's Lexi?" I said realizing she wasn't around.

"With Katherine," she said walking toward the spiral stair case.

"Who's Katherine?" I said as I followed like a lost puppy.

"I'm Katherine," I turned to find a girl with long brown hair in curls with brown hard eyes. Her lips were shaded red, and she looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. "You must be Elena." She gave a threatening smile that I knew wasn't meant to be nice.

"Yeah," I nodded. Caroline turned around and grabbed my arm. When I turned to her, she gave me a cautioning look and I walked.

"Going so soon?" she said taking a step. Lexi didn't look like she liked Katherine much. Hm, wonder why. She seemed like she had plenty of spice, but not enough sugar and everything nice.

Oh, that was good.

I mentally gave myself a high five.

"Yeah. Working. Studying. All that junk," Caroline obviously wanted to leave. I trusted her judgment.

"No, stay. Please. I want to meet the new girl," Katherine closed the book she had and flicked hair out of her face.

"Bye Katherine," Caroline yelled as we walked down the spiral staircase. I could have sworn I heard Lexi mumble bitch as she followed down with us. But I kept the laughter inside. Once we got out of the library, Lexi laughed loudly.

"I really hate her," she managed between chuckles. I smiled at her a little confused. Why was she with Katherine? I mean, it wasn't my business but I was still curious.

But I was more curious of what the hell Stefan's problem was. He really pissed me off. Why? I don't know. I did nothing to him. So why was he being such a…..dick?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the crowded café with an empty plate in front of me. I could have easily went to the buffet to get the food, but my stomach risked it staying down. I'd be in my classes within 5 minutes.

"You okay?" Caroline glanced at me and I gave her a slow nod. "You look as white as a ghost."

"Just what I was going for." I huffed. Caroline gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're going to love it," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile back, but the thought of getting lost prevented it. Instead, I kept my gaze on the empty tray in front of me.

Sooner than I had hoped, the bell rang loud in my ears. Gym, here I come.

Caroline grabbed me by the arm and smiled. "You ready for your first class?"

I shook my head and swallowed. She lead the way and I lumbered along behind her. It really was a big school. Lexi came from behind us and smiled. I felt a little more at ease with both of them at my side.

"Gym the first 3 days is easy. Holdest is easy going. He's kind of a push over. With me, anyway," Lexi smiled. I could see why. Lexi was sweet, she was. But she looked completely B.A and I guessed it scared people around her.

We approached the gym doors and Caroline smiled one of her bright smiles. "You'll do great. You have Bekah and Lexi."

I nodded and gave a nervous smile. She turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath and entered the gym as I walked next to Lexi. Rebekah stood with a small grin.

"Hey Elena," she remarked as me and Lexi approached.

"Hi Rebekah," I said back.

"I'm so glad you and Lexi are in here. Honestly, by the look of it no one good is in this class," Lexi gave a snort and looked around. I did the same.

You could tell that in this school were groups of people. It was weird though, because until now, I hadn't noticed that. A few girls stood in the center whispering as they looked at me. I wish I had the guts to ask them what they really needed to say. But I stood with my arms crossed over my books. It was like I was a sitting duck.

Next to them was a group of boys. They looked sort of innocent. Like the kind of boys who played with You-Gih-Oh cards. People scattered here across the gym.

The bell rang and a teacher walked out smiling.

"Hello class," he said as he walked out from the boys locker room. "Please gather around."

We all did what he said and condensed in a group surrounding him. Just then, the gym doors opened and a group of boys walked in.

Not just any boys…

Damon and Stefan pretty much lead the way but Klaus, Matt, and Tyler didn't follow far behind. As I looked at the reaction of the group I wasn't surprised.

The girls looked at them as if they were some sorts of god. The boys looked at them like they wished to be them. The attention left Mr. Holdest and was glued to the pack of males.

"You're late, Gentlemen," he said softly. Damon smirked and Stefan looked uninterested. The girls swooned at Damon and Stefan.

"Yeah, we are," Damon said glancing around the people and our eyes met. There was a look in his blue eyes that was cold, yet luring. He smiled and walked over to me. "Hello, Elena."

I leered at him shyly. "Hi," I said back with a small voice. Lexi gave him a threatening look as he stepped closer to me, but he brushed it off and kept walking.

"I'm glad to see you here," he said. The looks from the girls in our class could have killed me.

"Yeah," I merely said back. I could see Stefan staring at me as Damon flirted in my peripheral vision.

"That's enough Damon. Didn't she reject you once? Caroline didn't wait to tell me," Lexi spat as she stood in front of me.

"Why? Want me all to yourself?" Damon raised an eyebrow. Rebekah took my hand and guided me away from the verbal fight. I was kind of glad too.

"Don't worry about them. They do this all the time," she laughed.

"Why?" I said turning to them. Stefan made his way over to calm everything down. I hadn't even realized Mr. Holdest was talking.

"Damon is kind of a dick," she said. Kinda? No he was. He just gave off that "dick" vibe. "He and Stefan have had a lot of…issues."

"Like?" I said.

"It's not really my business, you know? If you should ask anyone, it should be Katherine or Lexi," I understand why she said Lexi, but why Katherine? I mean, Lexi hated Katherine. As an alternative, I let it go. I really didn't need to know everything about Stefan and Damon. I didn't really care anyway.

Okay, maybe I did.

Gym went by a little slow. You could cut the tension with a knife, I swear. Lexi shared glances with Stefan as Stefan eyed Damon while Damon glared at me. I kept my eyes ahead of me, though. I didn't want any drama to go on because of me. Rebekah telling me Lexi and Damon always fought made me feel a little better. They already had a fire started, I was just the fuel to make it last.

American Lit was okay. Caroline found me and asked me how first period was. I lied and told her it was great. Tyler was in Lit with us and he didn't take his eyes off Caroline. When I asked her what was up with him, she waved her hand and whispered.

"I'll tell you in the dorm room,"

Chemistry was okay. Some of the girls in Gym stared me down as I walked in but Caroline scowled at them. It made me feel a lot better.

"Why were those girls looking at me like that?" I said to her as we walked out of our class.

"They are jealous," she smiled. What were they jealous of?

"Of?"

"Okay, don't mind me, but we are kind of like a big deal in Serenity. We just keep to ourselves," Caroline shrugged.

"Why me then?" I shifted the books in my arms, and looked down.

"You just…fit. Like a missing puzzle piece." Caroline gave me a bright smile, then added. "Here's our class. C'mon."

I followed her into our class and glanced up from my books to get a look around.

A few kids sat on their desks chatting in the corner. Closer to the front was a couple showing was too much PDA. I quickly looked away. Then my eyes fell on Stefan. He sat at his desk tapping his pencil on the surface. He glanced up, and when we made eye contact I quickly looked away.

"Hey Stef," Caroline smiled. She sat behind him and motioned me over. "Sit there" she said pointing to the desk next to her. I shyly walked over to the desk and placed my things on it. A few more kids scurried in before the bell finally rang.

"Hello class," said a voice from behind me. "My name Mr. Ford. I will be your religion teacher. Now, this class isn't going to be me judging you for what I or you believe. I'm teaching you about everything that "happened" before us, and during." He seemed like a nice teacher. I could feel eyes staring at me and I turned to find Stefan's cold eyes piercing into mine. I turned away shivering. The feeling was gone seconds later.

"Excuse me," said the girl rising her hand. He nodded at her. "What do you mean?"

" I mean we are talking about God, we are talking about Jesus and most importantly; angels."

"What kind of angels?" a kid from the back said.

"Angels of the Throne, Helper angels, important angels. But mostly fallen angels. Their duties on earth. Their betrayal of God, and how some of them strive to be back in the heavens. Or how some want to serve Lucifer for the perks. Or some who are still undecided after all these years. Yes, my students. There is much more to Religion than just God and Jesus. There is a civil war that goes on between the Heavens and Hell. There are good and evil. There are these angels on earth who long ago made a bad choice, but now want to be part of something greater. There is a price for every wrong doing. And they are paying it by being here with us humans."

"Do you believe in them?" someone laughed.

"You need to believe in something, right?" Mr. Ford smiled as he scanned the room. "Now, let's being our introduction to the year."

* * *

**I think Mr. Ford and Mr. Saltzman are going to be you guys favorite teachers. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I have 2 other Fan Fics. Talk about biting of more than I can chew ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are!" Caroline smiled as she lead the way into Mr. Saltzman's history class. As I walked in, my eyes fell on Damon who sat in the back of the room with Tyler, Matt, and Klaus. I wondered where Stefan was, unintentionally. I really shouldn't have cared.

"Elena, sit here!" Bonnie called out pointing to the desk next to her. I walked to her smiling. I really haven't talked to Bonnie and I was hoping to get to know her. I sat down, placing my bag on the floor. Caroline sat in front of Bonnie. Rebekah completed the square by sitting next to Caroline. I felt welcome with them. It was like all these girls looked at me in the class. No one except for Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah stood out.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "We haven't really talked recently but I hope we can become closer!" She took the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, of course!" I said back. As much as I tried to resist, I couldn't get my eyes glued off the door. I had a feeling Stefan had this class with me and it was a sickening one.

Lexi walked in first, and plopped down in the seat ahead of Matt. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. I waved to her and turned toward the board. I was relived. For once in my life, i didn't jinx myself.

"Hello Class," said a man as he walked into the class. Not far behind him was Stefan.

So much for not jinxing.

Stefan took a very obvious seat next to Lexi. Damon got out of his seat, and walked over to the seat next to Stefan where a small, nerdy looking boy sat. Damon scowled at him, and the kid sprang up and scattered to a different seat.

What a dick.

Before I could get caught staring, I turned to Mr. Saltzman. I'm pretty sure he had been talking but I was so lost in other people's business I didn't catch the beginning of his introduction. It was very unlike me. To care about other people. Or their business.

"Okay, Well I'm Mr. Saltzman. You can all call me Ric. Remember, I'm your teacher. Not your friend," he added a wink in that, and I'm pretty sure I saw a girl swoon. "Nothing will get in way of your learning. So when you come in here, you're no longer part of the outside world. Phone? Off. Eyes? On me. Understand?" Everyone in class nodded their head and he smiled. "Good. Follow my rules, and this will be your favorite class.

Caroline looked over at me and gave me a small grin. "He's not like this with us." I knew what she meant by "us", so I nodded. It was weird to think that I was part of "them". But it was also exciting.

After that class was over, all the students rushed to their next class. I was headed out the door when Lexi stopped me.

"Elena, come meet Ric," she smiled wide and I smiled back. I walked toward his desk where Caroline, and Bonnie sat. Stefan was with them, but as I walked toward the board, he nodded a goodbye and left the room. I couldn't help but watch him walk out.

"You must be Elena!" Mr. Saltzman held out his hand and I turned around fast and grabbed it back.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Saltzman," I said with a smile.

"Please. Mr. Saltzman is my dad. Call me Ric," he said siting back down at his desk.

I heard a laugh from the back of the room, and I knew it was Damon from the second it started. I turned to him giving him a weak smiled. "Hi Damon."

"You know Damon?" Mr. Saltzman said from behind his glasses.

"Yeah. She does," Damon gave me a devious smirk and Lexi scoffed.

"Anyway. Ric, did you get the…"

"Yes I did Lexi. Good thing you reminded me. I would have forgot," Ric reached down in his bag and pulled out a plastic bag and threw it to Lexi. She grabbed it and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I've been waiting so long!" she said tearing open the bag. I looked over at Bonnie who laughed.

"Gummy worms," Bonnie said waving her hand. I turned back to Lexi who already had a green worm hanging from her mouth.

"You like Gummy Worms?" I smiled. Damon was playing with a rainbow slinky as he leaned against the wall. He looked up to me, and winked when he caught me staring. I coughed to hide my shaky breath.

"Like? Love? Obsessed." Caroline laughed as she looked at Lexi devouring her bag.

"Get out of my class," Ric laughed. "My next class is coming in now. I'll see you all later." Caroline and I walked out with Lexi as Bonnie and Damon walked the other way. I could feel Damon's icy eyes on me as we walked out, but I couldn't bring myself to turn and look at him.

I was headed to Lenold. I told Caroline that I thought I was okay to walk by myself, so she smiled and gave me directions. I was regretting that right about now. People walked along side me, bumping me, running past me. And there I was. I should have let Caroline lead the way.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. "You look lost."

I turned around and smiled at the friendly face in front of me. "Lily," I sighed in relief. "It's so good to see you. I am so lost."

"That's alright. You're lucky I take the longer path to class. Come on, follow me," Lily glided next to me and gave a warm smile.

"Thank you so much," I said pulling my books closer to my chest. She shook her head and her orange curls riffled on her shoulders.

"No worries. I remember my first day. I didn't have Caroline Forbes walking me around. It was brutal," she laughed lightly.

"You know Caroline?" I asked.

She snorted. "Everyone knows Caroline. Everyone knows that whole group. You know, I was surprised to see you with them the first day I saw you. It's kind of an _exclusive_ group," she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to them. But they are a lot of help. They're making this transition a lot easier," I said looking down at my feet.

"There all nice people. I was partners with Lexi Sophomore in Biology. She's really smart. They all are. They just keep to themselves. And they know this place like the back of their hands. They've been her for as long as I remember," she paused then went on. "Same with mr. Saltzman. I saw you come out of his class. Anyway. They are all close to him. He's a great teacher. He tries to intimidate you at first, but my mom said he's really a great guy."

I liked getting the low-down on the school and the teachers. But I wanted to know more about Stefan and Damon for some reason. But the question was, how would I change the topic smoothly without her knowing my curiosity.

"Yeah. He sounds like a great guy. I remember Damon saying something about going to his class before school even started," I said. My voice cracked a little when I said Damon's name, but Lily didn't seem to notice.

"Damon and Ric have a great friendship. Some people find it weird, but I know them. I've seen them together. Ric is a teacher so he can get off school grounds any day he likes. The kids usually ask him for stuff," Now I understood why Ric had those Gummy Worms for Lexi. But the thought of never leaving this place sent a shiver down my spine.

"Do we ever get to go out?" People walked hastily through the halls, and half of them bumped me with their limbs.

"Hey!" Lily yelled at someone who hit me so hard I winced.

"Sorry!" I heard him call from nearly the end of the hall. Lily shook her head.

"These people are animals, I swear," she took another turn then chewed on her lip. "But to answer your question; yes. We can leave on the weekends. But curfew is 11. We can usually leave right after class on Friday's but you need to be back for dinner at 8. Then you can leave again." Before I could ask more question, we turned into our class. I was glad to see that Lily was the only girl I knew in the class. I was waiting for Stefan to walk in, but he never did. But that was good. Because this class could be the class that I got away from his moody self. I could stop thinking about him and get to work. No Stefan thoughts could be spared here.

Or maybe this was the class I was most crowded with him in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your first day?" Caroline seemed cheery as I walked into our room. I threw my bag on the floor and dropped to my bed.

"I feel like I lost about 20 pounds from walking so much," I said breathing out heavy. "And there are just so many places, and so many hall ways." I laughed a little before resting my hand on my propped up elbow. I looked over at Caroline who sat at her desk, legs crossed.

"I promise it will get easier. You're going to start thinking this place is tiny. But this weekend should be fun! There is this bar just down the road that me Lexi, Bonnie, and Bekah go to. You're going to love-"

"A bar?" I questioned as I stood making my way to my own desk. Don't get me wrong. Bars were fun places. I would be lying if I said I didn't ever take a few sips of my mom's alcohol, or went to my friends and got a little buzzed. But going to a bar? It was guaranteed intoxication.

"It's not your typical bar. There's music, and non-alcoholic drinks, and amazing food," she said as tilted her head back. "Some kids who go to the public school go there. It's cool to see new faces some times."

"New faces?" I laughed. "I haven't even got used to these faces."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Fine. Mike's can hold of till next weekend. But Lexi usually holds a small party at the beginning of the year. She invited the usual's, and some other kids. It'd be cool if you came you know." Caroline started spinning in her chair. "It's Friday, so you have about 4 days to think about it."

I opened my bag and got out my books and thought for a second. How bad could a party be? It was apparent Stefan would be there. Maybe I could talk to him and ask him what his problem was. But if that didn't go well, I was sure to beat myself up for even trying. I looked over at Caroline who had hopeful eyes.

"Maybe," I finally said. I hear a small shriek from her and clapping. I couldn't help the smile on my face. "But I need to get to my work."

"Understandable," she said from behind me. I looked at the time on my computer and noticed it was only 2:30. Thinking about the party already made my heart start to pump, and I didn't know why. The thought of Stefan hating me made me ache. And the thought of talking to him made me ache more.

XXXXXX

I sat down at my table as Bonnie sat next to me. Lexi had a worm hanging from her mouth and Caroline sat with an apple in her hand, staring at her.

"Very lady like, Lex," Caroline said with a huff. Rebekah took a seat next to Caroline and giggled.

"Isn't it?" Lexi laughed along. I heard clicks of heals that was too familiar. I didn't turn, afraid of what I would see.

"Hello girls," Katherine's cold words came from behind me. Caroline ignored her, Lexi growled, and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Katherine," Bonnie said. I slowly turned to see Katherine's signature dark curls falling off her shoulders. She made her way next to Rebekah. Rebekah and Katherine seemed pretty close, but nothing alike. Rebekah was nice in gym, but with Katherine next to her, she got a hard look all of the sudden.

"Elena," the way Katherine said my name made me shiver. "So good to see your transition is going smoothly."

As she spoke, Damon, Klaus, Matt, and Tyler made their way to the table. Stefan wasn't far behind, but he never looked in my direction.

"Hello ladies," Damon said. He looked over and me and gave me a small smile. "Elena. I hope to see you Friday at Lexi's party."

"Who said you were invited, dick?" Lexi said swallowing her worm. He just sneered and looked back at me for an answer.

"I, I don't know if I can make it," I shuddered. Stefan's green eyes were on me, and the feeling was both exciting and terrifying. They were hard with mystery. I couldn't read his stare. Before I could get a reaction out of him, he turned away looking at the window. I let out the breath I had been holding and flicked my eyes down to my tray. My appetite had been ruined by my swirling stomach.

"Well I hope you can," Damon remarked. "It'd be fun to see you there."

"She rejected you once, Damon," Stefan finally spoke, leaning back in his chair. "How many times will it take till you let that sink in?"

I heard a small laugh from Lexi as she munched on the thousandth gummy worm in her mouth. Katherine didn't look like she heard any of it. She filed her nails. Damon gave Stefan a cold stare I actually found my hands start to shake.

"Elena, It would be amazing if you could come. I think you should consider it," Damon said looking back at me.

"Y-yeah. I'd be cool if I'd go. I just need to catch up on some work. My old school didn't cover some things you guys did last year." I said playing with my food.

"Well that's great! I could help you sometime. We could meet in the library," Damon smiled. I saw Stefan's gaze latch on to Damon. I couldn't tell what emotion was painted on his face, so I looked back at Damon.

"That would be great," I said smiling. "I do need to catch up. Maybe a tutor is just what I need. "

Now the green eyes were on me. But I didn't look back. Instead I smiled at Damon and he smiled back. I didn't know why it bothered Stefan, but I enjoyed it. Because when I looked back at him, his jaw was clenched.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I really don't think you should go," Caroline said as I started to grab my things.

"Caroline, it's only the library. He's only helping me," I glanced down at my watch, realizing I was already 5 minutes late for me and Damon's "tutoring".

"But he's really tricky," She said as her blue eyes locked on me.

"We will be in public. It's just tutoring. I'm telling you, I need to catch up," I said grabbing my keys.

"I can help you!" she smiled. I shook my head and looked back at my watch.

"I'm not canceling. I rejected him once. I'm not ditching because you think he's dangerous," I laughed as I opened the door.

"Gosh," she shook her head. "Text me when you're there, and when you're headed back."

"Bye Care," I laughed as I closed the door behind me. I turned walking toward the library when I hit someone.

"Oh sorry, I-"

"Wasn't looking?" Stefan's voice said above me. I quickly looked up at him and nodded. "You need to start watching where you walk." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. I'm very..uh-clumsy," I said, adjusting the books in my hand.

"I've noticed," he said. "You going to the library? I could walk you there." Stefan pointed his thumb behind him.

"It's fine, I don't want to bother you or anything," I said as I began to walk away. I heard him jog up behind me.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway," Stefan tucked his hand in his pocket as he walked next to me. We were in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

"So," he said. I looked up at him. "Uh, how you liking it here so far?"

"It's fine," I said.

"Elena, about that day in the library," he began. I looked straight ahead as he talked. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that's a really deep part of the library, you know? I was just-"

"What? I mean you act like you hate me and then yell at me for being in a library? Then avoid me making me wonder what's wrong with me,"

" I never meant to make you feel that way. It's just. I wanted to apologize. I know I've been unwelcoming,"

I cut him off "A little?"

"A lot," he restated. "But I don't think you taking lessons from Damon to get back at me as a good idea."

"And what makes you think I'm just taking these lessons to get you mad?" I snapped. He stoped and I tuned to him. "What if I just need lessons? Or maybe I feel bad for rejecting him the first time. He's been nothing but nice to me. Unlike someone." I said. Stefan looked at me, and said nothing. So I continued. "You know, maybe I want to go out with him. What do you have to say about it? You've avoided me these past 5 days. Why do you care all of the sudden?"

"I don't," he said low. "Do what you want. Don't say I didn't warn you." He said it a little too calmly

"Fine," I spat.

" I think you can make your way to the library?" As Stefan turned around, his green eyes gave off a hint of emotion.

And for a second I thought it might have been hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a little late," Damon said as I entered the library. He had a smirk on his lips and a book open in front of him. I sat down in the wooden chair across from him, and placed my books on the table.

"I know," I began. "I bumped into… someone." I said, shaking off the thought of Stefan, and looking up at Damon.

"It's fine. It's your tutoring time. Not mine," he winked at me, and I don't know why it bothered me so much. Instead of thinking about any boys, I dove into the lesson.

"So, we're learning about Plato," I asked.

"Yes," Damon smiled. "The Allegory of the cave." The amount of excitement on his face made me smile. He looked interested, like he knew it all so well.

"You seem excited?" I laughed, looking down at the piece of literature in front of me.

"Plato," Damon paused. "He's great. The way he puts his words, and places them perfectly to give off an equal amount of genius and understanding in everything he writes. His beliefs were extraordinary. Have you read him?"

"Once," I answered. "Last year I had to do a report on 'The Apology.' You know, when he…" Damon cut me off.

"When he made his own version of the speech that Socrates had said as he defended himself against the charges of "corrupting the young" and 'not believing in the gods in that the city believed? That's a good one. You know, to understand Plato, you need to understand where he came from. Socrates was his teachers. Socrates was amazing too! He was actually challenged by the government. They told him-"

"They told him to either stop teaching his lessons because of how it went against them, or to die. And he chose to die. All his students were around him as he drank poison, the death he wished to have," I looked up at Damon who was smiling at me. "I know."

Damon leaning in his chair, made me happy to sit higher. And the smile on his face gave off that he wasn't expecting that from me. As much as I was proud of showing him up, I couldn't shake the fact that he thought I couldn't.

"Nice Elena," he said nodding.

"What makes you think I don't know this stuff? What? I haven't read a lot of Plato, and it makes me dumb?"

"I never said you were dumb," Damon said as he sat up.

"But you never implied I was smart," I stated.

"True, and that's my bad. So I apologize," he put his hands up in defeat.

I gave him a well-mannered nod, and went on. "So I read this, and I have a general way to put it.."

"I don't want general," Damon shook his head and leaned toward me. "I could give you the answer to this piece of literature. But when I tell you it'd be better for you to figure it out I mean it."

I looked at Damon, slightly confused.

"I want you to read this over tonight. Then the night after this tutor lesson next week, I want you to do the same thing. Keep that repeating for a good 5 weeks. Every Wednesday night, you read this. Take notes on it, highlight it, connect it to yourself in every way you can. Each time we see each other, I'll see where you got with this. If you're so smart, I think you'll have it by next week."

"Why so much work in one piece of paper?" I laughed, pulling out my Math.

"Because. This is such an important piece of literature,"

"To you?" I laughed.

"No," he paused. "To you." After saying that, Damon quickly looked down.

"To me?" I question.

"No- Not you in general. Just like, for the class," Damon shook his head and pulled over the math book and laughed. "Calculus? Already?"

I smiled and nodded. " I took Pre-Calc last year in my old school. Math isn't my strongest though. Writing is."

"You like writing?" Damon asked. I nodded again and he tilted his head. "What?"

"Poems, stories," I laughed. "In my diary is where it all began."

"You have a diary?" Damon began to chuckle.

"No. But I did. Kept my biggest secrets in there,"

"Like what? Where you toys were hidden?"

I couldn't help a laugh. "Maybe. It was serious business!"

Damon let out another laugh when the library doors opened and Stefan walked in. Almost immediately, the laughs faded as he walked closer.

"Sorry to interrupt your little," he stopped and looked at me, "Session." He looked away and down at Damon. "But I need to pull you away for a second."

"I'm sure it can wait. We are in conversation, Stef," Damon waved him off, but Stefan remained next to him.

"Yeah, I know. And by the look of it, a funny conversation," Stefan looked back at me, and I looked down fast, not letting him see me stare. "Damon this is urgent."

"Stefan, I'm sure," When Damon looked at Stefan, his whole expression went blank. Confused, I looked between both of them.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to get Damon to look at me. Instead he stood, never taking his eyes off the desk.

"Elena, next Wednesday, meet me back here at the same time. I need to handle some things," he said standing with Stefan. I stood with him, about to grab him to stop him when Stefan's hand caught my arm. The grip was firm but not painful. I looked at him, and as he stared back, his hard eyes pierced through me.

"This doesn't concern you," Stefan said low, as if people were around. I tugged my hand free.

"Does it really bother you so much that Damon is helping me?" I asked raising my voice. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Please Elena. I have to go," he turned but I grabbed him now. A weird heat spread through my body when I touched him, and emotion. When he turned to me, all heat and emotion was masked with anger.

"No Stefan. What's going on? Something's wrong," I began to walk toward the door where Damon had escaped, but Stefan pulled me back. When he tugged me, my body nearly crashed to his, and his face was inches from mine.

"This has to do with Damon and me," Stefan looked down at my lips. My breathing got heavy when he leaned in closer to me. His face almost looked like he was in pain with me so close to him. I closed my eyes, waiting for something, but all I felt was his hands let go of me. I slowly opened my eyes to find him tugging on the back of his hair and looking down.

"Stefan," I tried to say but he shook his head.

"I have to go," he said storming out of the library. I stood there for a second. I wondered what Damon was doing and why. The thought that caught me off guard the most was the feeling that I got with Stefan holding me.

Because for a second, it was almost like he was going to kiss me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure about this," I said looking at Caroline through the mirror. "I don't like bars. And I have so much homework to do.."

"Elena," she said raising an eyebrow. "I promise I will keep you under control."

"It's not about me staying in control. I've only had one tutoring lesson," I pointed over at my desk, "About 40 pages of homework to do, and I'm going to a bar?"

"Yes. You are. You're going to go out. For one night, that's it. And when we get back, you can do all the kinds of homework, and studying you want. But not so much tutoring." Caroline seemed to exhale on that last statement.

"What is so wrong with Damon?" I asked. I really didn't know why everyone didn't like him. He seemed okay.

"Damon," Caroline paused. "Damon likes to get into things that, A, he shouldn't and B, that he has no effect over. He likes to start problems then leave them all messed up. He just. He doesn't care about other people. He only cares about what benefits himself. Even if that means tearing others down. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well how would I get hurt? It's only tutoring," I turned, facing Caroline as I put on my earrings.

"He has a way to make girls want him," she rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Well have you two ever..?"

"Oh, God no!" Caroline laughed. "I'm different."

"How?"

"Well. Like. I just don't get lured into guys when they flip their hair, or smirk. I'm strong. I can handle myself,"

"And I can't?" I laughed, trying to make the conversation light.

"It's not that you can't resist him. I know you can. But it's all about trial and error. I've seen it happen. You go with a guy and he hurts you. When, in the first place, you didn't even know if you liked him enough to get hurt. But you let yourself up. You give yourself to that person, and they hurt you," Caroline looked lost in her own words.

"I'm happy you're looking out for me, Caroline. I am. And I promise, I won't be seduced by Damon. But if you ever want to talk about you sometime instead of me we can," I paused. "You never did tell me about you and Tyler."

"Oh lord," she huffed. As I sat down, she knew I was waiting to hear about it. "Tyler. He's, he's a good guy. Sweet, and protective. Once, he was those things with me."

"You and Tyler?" I laughed.

"Sh, I'm telling a story," she giggled. "It seems like forever ago, but me and Tyler were an item. Everything about us seemed perfect. Romance here, a little risk there. But something was always missing. And no relationship is perfect, but I didn't want perfect. It was almost like I wasn't giving myself up to him like I should have. I started to become distant to Tyler. We used to be glued at the hip, then I was out doing things without him. Well when you let a guy's leash roam too far, they start barking at the wrong tree's. Before I knew it, we were changing. He was talking to other girls, I was living it up I guess you could say. We were different. Then my eyes got open to Klaus."

"Klaus? Like Niklaus?" I asked, emerged in the conversation.

"He sort of swept me off my feet. Showed me a new way to live. Gave me everything I was looking for and more. Klaus made a decision. One that changed everything between us. And it's like we aren't supposed to be together. Our worlds are different places, yet I can still see myself with him."

"What do you mean?" I said. Caroline jumped a little when I spoke and shook her head.

"The point is that me and Tyler are over, and me and Klaus can't be anything. There's my story,"

"Why can't you and Klaus be together?"

"You wouldn't understand," Caroline shook her head.

"Help me to…" I trailed off.

There was a knock at the door, and Lexi walked in.

"Let's go girls. Everyone already left."

"Here, take your bag," Caroline handed me my purse, and I gave her a look that said you're-going-to-tell-me but she ignored it and walked away.

* * *

When we got to the bar, I awkwardly stepped out of Lexi's car. No one had told me that everyone was going to be here, including Stefan. He stood against the brick wall of the bar. When he saw Lexi, he walked to her, passing by me as if I wasn't there.

The way Stefan could just pretend we almost kissed in the library never happened annoyed me. It was like it was nothing to him. He was obviously hiding something from me, and maybe I didn't need to know what, but I wanted to. And him avoiding me wasn't helping me find out anything.

Pushing my thoughts of Stefan aside, I continued walking toward the bar. Caroline's arm looped into mine and I turned to her smiling face.

"It's going to be fun. I promise," she said, walking at a faster pace that I was. I really hoped it would be fun.

As we walked in, there was a slight chill of an AC on my skin. Stefan was already at the pool table with Lexi, Damon was with Ric at the bar, and everyone else mingled. I looked over at Caroline who wouldn't take her eyes off of Nik. He seemed to have the same issue. As they shared an intense gaze, I made my way next to Bonnie who sat at the bar.

"So how are you liking it?" Bonnie smiled, turning to me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I mean I just got here."

In a corner, a man and a woman stood very close to each other, sucking off each other's faces. Three pool tables were lined parallel to the front entrance, and in it's own section. The pool tables lighting seemed to be more bright that the other parts of the bar. Smoke from the many ash trays hung over the room giving it a foggy look. As I glanced around, my eyes caught ahold of a man. His hair was dark. I couldn't tell the color because of the lighting. But he stared back at me hard. Bonnie caught me staring.

"His names Elijah. He owns the place. Pretty powerful man," Bonnie said, looking at me. My stare couldn't leave Elijah's oddly familiar appearance. Bonnie was talking, but all of her words were blurred. I couldn't help but think I knew Elijah. Bonnie still looked at me, questionable. "IS there something wrong, Elena?"

"No," I said, snapping out of it and looking over at her. Sorry," I paused. "He just looks familiar…" Bonnie gave me a weird look, and I shook my head. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was asking how your tutoring was going. Caroline told me you were taking lessons from Damon?" Bonnie stirred her drink in front of her.

"Yeah," I nodded, flashing back to the moment me and Stefan had had. I hated thinking of it. It made my skin tingle at just how close he was to me. When I looked over at Bonnie, and idea struck.

"Well that's good," she smiled.

"Hey Bonnie?" I asked. She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are Stefan and Damon blood-related?" Out of all the questions I could have asked, I asked the stupidest. I had been wondering, though, if they were in fact blood related. They didn't really look alike, yet they had many similarities.

This question threw Bonnie off to a point that she couldn't answer. "Well, I mean…" she paused, and I looked at her. "Why?"

I ignored that she had sidestepped my question with on of her own, and told her. "Well when I was at my tutoring lesson, Stefan came in and told Damon something was urgent. It seemed pretty serious. Maybe it was family relations?"

"Stefan and Damon's parents left them when they were young. Ric was a family friend who took them in," Bonnie nodded.

"How old were they?" I asked, curiously. Bonnie then shook her head, and blocked my question.

"I don't know, but why? Because it wasn't anything to do with family,"

"Maybe Ric?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe," Bonnie said fast. She turned and skimmed the crowd to find Caroline looking back. "Hey, lets go see Care. She's waving us over."

Bonnie stood walking closer to Caroline as I sat there thinking. I had a feeling no one would tell me anything about the "secret" of the Salvatore's so I'd have to find out myself, and on my own time. And I need to do it with someone with resources, and knowledge. Someone who could get to the records.

Someone like Lillian.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang for the fourth time when I finally answered it. On the other line, my mom's voice sounded tired.

"Hi baby," she said. I could hear the car in the back driving to some unknown place. I was guessing her and my dad took a small trip to look around. A small piece of me wished they were coming to Serenity even though it was 4 hours away from my new house.

"Hi mom," I said back as I pulled all my papers together as I held my phone firmly between my ear and shoulder.

In the background, I heard my dad scream out "How's Hogwarts?" and a small laugh escaped my mouth. My mom said something in a hissed tone and he chuckled.

"It's good," I responded to forgetting to add "I made Gryffindor."

"That's my side in you, baby," he said. My mom let out a breathy laugh when she returned to the conversation.

"So, how was your first week? Are people nice?" My mom said, and it sounded like she was shifting.

"Yeah. Very nice actually. Some group of people took me under their wing. Although some of them haven't lightened up.." I trailed off.

"Who?" my mom questioned.

"Just this guy," I said shrugging it off.

"Oh really?" My mom began to sound excited and I slapped my forehead realizing the fire I just started. "What's his name? Is he cute? What does he look like? His he-"

"Mom," I tapped the papers on my desk to straighten them out.

"I'm curious!" she sighed and I could hear the smile in her tone. "What's his name?"

"Stefan," I grunted. "Okay?"

"Is he cute?" she laughed. I heard my dad cough uncomfortably.

"Mom…"

"Oh he is!" she clapped.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling on the inside. I'd be lying if I said every bone in my body didn't ache for the separation of me and my parents. It had always been us. No secrets, no lies. There was always someone there I could trust. Here, I could trust people, but they didn't know me like my parents. I couldn't lay in Caroline's arms while I talked for hours like I would with my mom. Or just take random drives with my dad on Sunday mornings; the only day he had free.

Lost in my own mind, I didn't realize Caroline walking in the room.

"Hey, who's that?" she said. I jumped, but held my yelp in. She giggled and sat on her bed pointing at the clock. I nodded and turned back to my desk.

"Mom, I have to go. It's almost 6 and I need to be in the café in 5," I shut off my lamp and slipped on a pair of flip-flops as I exited my room.

"Alright honey. I love you. Call me next Sunday," I could tell Caroline was listening to the conversation. "And when you do, I want to hear more about this Stef-"

"Bye mom! Love you too," I cut her off then hung up the phone. When I slide it in my pocket, I looked everywhere but Caroline's face knowing she was staring at me.

"Stef..?" Caroline smirked.

"Yeah. Uh, Stef. As in Stephanie. Stephanie Walker. The girl who's in our Chemistry class," I shuddered, and she didn't looked convinced.

"Oh really? And what's so fascinating about her?" Caroline crossed her arms as she walked.

"Well, you know," I paused. "She's a cool girl. Someone who seems like a good… I don't know.. lab partner."

"Elena," Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline," I mocked her. She just watched me for a few moments before sighing.

"Whatever you say," Caroline smiled as we kept walking. "So how did you like the bar?"

"Oh yeah," I smiled at her. We hadn't got to talk about it because she was busy Saturday with everyone else and I caught up on homework. I also re-read The Allegory of the Cave. Damon acted like it would capture me, but it still hasn't. "It was fun." I continued. "The owner was a little-"

"Elijah?" Caroline completely stopped in her tracks and turned toward me.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Elijah."

"What about him?" She seemed very curious.

"I don't know. He looked familiar," Caroline's eyes were shocked.

"How? You've never seen him before in your life? Why would you…" Caroline turned and mumbled. "How could you….?"

"How could I what?" I said, trying to make eye contact with her. Instead, she chewed on her nails and stared at the floor. When she finally looked up, her face was smiling.

"What?"

"You just said 'How could you…' How could I what?" I asked as people parted around me and Caroline. She looked around and shook her head.

"I never said that," she smiled.

"I heard you… You just-"

"Elena we are so late! Let's go," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. I followed along, but didn't let go of the subject.

"Why aren't you telling me? I know what you said. I'm not-"

"Elena, listen," Caroline turned toward me and gave me a firm stare. "Elijah isn't the guy you want to know. You thinking he's familiar can be bad."

"Why? He looks harmless-"

"Looks are devising. Just…" she thought for a second. "Just don't ... talk to him. Okay?" I nodded, realizing maybe Caroline was right. But there was so much question within this group that I couldn't handle. The Salvatore's, the library, and now Elijah? It's like I had all these puzzle pieces that belonged to different puzzles.

Caroline walked for the café, but when I saw Lily walking towards the library, I followed. When I finally caught up with her, she greeted me with the same happy and bright smile as always.

"Well, hi," she greeted me.

"Hi," I smiled. "So, I'm obviously knew here. And now that I have all my basic questions down; schedule, class numbers, teachers; I was going to ask you for some help."

"Well I love helping out," she sang. I smiled, glad to hear that answer.

"Great. I need to find out about Stef- I mean… The Salvatore's. Not just them, the whole group," I said adding in my hand motions.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"They seem like they are hiding things for me. Like they don't want me to know something. It's really annoying when you're standing in a room full of people talking about all these things they see, and you're standing there blind folded. And no matter how many timed you tug at the blind fold and ask people to take it off, they don't listen. They just keep changing subject."

"Poetic," Lily laughed lightly. "I like it. But the answer is yes. Of course I can help you!"

I cheered in my head before I added. "Good. We need to get chracking. These questions just keep piling up." To change the subject for the moment, I asked her "Where are you going?"

"Uh," she paued. "Just.. taking a walk."

"Well dinners going on," I said, pointing behind me. "Wanna come? I'll walk with you."

"Thanks, but you should go. I just need to check some things. I'll catch up," Lily said as she kept walking. I nodded to her and waved and headed toward the café.

I walked into the loud Cafeteria, not intending to eat. Lexi sat at the table, without gummy worms. She was talking to Stefan who looked like he was in a different dimension as he scanned the area aimlessly. Damon, who didn't look interested in anything, was sprawled in his chair. When he saw me standing alone, he waved me over.

"Hey," I smiled as I approached the table. Damon smiled back, Lexi waved, and Stefan glanced right by me. Everyone else was wrapped in their own conversations. Bonnie and Caroline talked together, looking both confused and maybe scared. I tried not to pay attention to them, and waited for Lilly.

"Sit," Damon said pointing to the seat across from him. I placed my hands on the chair, but shook my head.

"I would, but I'm waiting for someone," I glanced around to see if Lily had come back. Damon looked at me curiously then laughed.

"Well as you wait, tell me how you're feeling about Allegory of the Cave," Damon folded his arms on the table leaning closer to me. I gave him a weak shrug. "You haven't thought of anything yet?"

"No," I paused awkwardly. "I mean, I've read it over and over and I have theories-"

"What kind of theories?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. In the corner of me eye, I saw Stefan jerk back in his seat. For a moment, I thought he was leaving like he would usually do. But when I turned, I saw his face bright with a smile. A loud laugh fell from his lips as him and Lexi joked about something unknown. I couldn't help but watch him. He was really handsome when he smiled, and his laugh was low but cheerful. It played in the back of my head as if I had heard it before. Then I saw his eyes. Everything around me floated away, but his green eyes remained. I saw them looking at me with so much emotion. Happiness, anger, fear, despair, but mostly love.

My vision turned from black to green. Tree's swayed in the wind as arms held me tight around the waist. I didn't know who it was, but I knew I was supposed to be there. The memory played effortlessly in the back of my mind, I heard his laugh. I heard his voice. I couldn't comprehend the words. Then it went gray. Swirls of shadows twisted infront of me, with low but strong murmurs.

"_Livre de la connaissance,"_ was whispered in the back of my head. A burning pain swelled in my stomach and spread through my body. I was on fire.

"Elena!?" Lexi stood above me, waving a hand over my face. My throat burned as I held my breath. Stefan crouched across Lexi looking down at me hastily. Damon stood over them and Caroline held my hand. "Elena breathe!" Lexi yelled.

I commanded, and let thr air fill my lungs. Relief seemed to flood over everyone's faces. Caroline tugged me up to my feet even though I was still wobbly.

"What the hell?" Lexi whispered. Everyone was looking at us, including the teachers. All of them were in shock and came running over to me. Some students stood to see what was going on and others even approached me.

"I don't know," I said to Lexi as I held my head. "One second I was standing."

"Are you alright?" Caroline looked at me worried. I nodded, and blinked hard. When I turned to where Stefan had been, his spot was being filled with kids questioning what had happened. I couldn't help, though, to try and find him. When my sight caught him, his face was plastered with fear and uneasiness. Caroline followed my stare, and looked back at me.

"Elena, you need to get to the nurse," she said.

"No, no, I'm fine," I waved her off. Bonnie was next to Stefan talking to him now. A weird urge of jealously passed through me.

"Elena, you need to," Caroline turned to Lexi. "Get Director Marks."

"No, Caroline I'm fine, I promise," I said, holding my head as my brain pulsed. Caroline's hand found my back as I began to sway.

"Come on, Elena," she said, leading me through the crowd of kids. I looked back once more to see Stefan staring at me. When his eyes looked at mine, he turned away slowly. I let Caroline push me along, feeling as though I might pass out again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The dap and cold towel made me shiver when Director Marks put it on my forehead. Around me was a small room with white walls and paper like sheets. Caroline chewed nervously on her nails facing outside of the only window in the room. Orange and red light scattered through the room, indicating sunset. When Caroline turned, she gave me a frail smile. I smiled back, shifting my gaze onto Director Marks. She looked worried, to say the least. Her frown lines were deep and her hair was messy in the bun. A few gray hairs fell out of it and onto her face.

"Does this happen to you often, Elena?" she asked, he hands folder in her lap. She sat up straight, as if she were a propped doll. I shook my head as a response, almost forgetting how to talk.

"Not usually. It's happened a few times before now, but this one was different," I said, getting lost in my own story. I tried to play it back in my head, everything that had played when I was blacked out. Yet, the only thing I remember is a voice whispering _forever._

"How is it different? Do you remember what you saw?" Caroline no longer leaned on the window sill. She stood next to our director listening.

"Well," I began. "I remember there was a voice…"

"Who's voice?" Caroline seemed anxious for the answer.

"I don't really know. There were many voices all at once, saying things I can't understand. It was in a different language," I stoped, realizing how stupid I felt. "I know, this doesn't make sence."

"No, it makes plenty of it, Elena," Director Marks nodded. "I know it seems weird, but sometimes remembering helps us gets through to why it happened. See, your brain knows far more than you think. There is a whole different section in our brain that we don't use. In there is the answers. Look hard enough and you'll find what you're looking for."

I said, "I don't even know any other languages-"

"That's irrelevant right now," Director Marks shook her head. "What did you hear? What did it sound like?"

"Uh," I paused, realizing my answer meant a lot, not only to the Director, but to Caroline. "It might have been Italian?"

Caroline let out a sigh, and gave me a small smile. "I think your inner self wants to go to Italy."

"Do you happen to remember what these voices said?" Director Marks never moved from her spot. All that moved were her thin lips when she spoke.

"Something weird," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think I can fully remember what they said. But it was in another language. "

"Well," the Director sighed. "If you remember anything, just tell us." This time, she stood and began to walk out of the door.

On her finger, there was a ring engraved with a symbol. The symbol contained a circle, and inside that circle was a smaller circle in the center with 8 lines carved off the circle equally.

"The Sauveurse," I whispered. Director Mark and Caroline simultaneously looked at me, their expressions scared me.

"What did you say, Elena?" Caroline said, taking a step toward me. I pointed at Director Marks's ring. She stood stone still as I pointed. Slowly she brought her hand up to face the ring herself

"I remember," I whispered. Director Marks turned back and looked deep into my eyes, trying to see what I was seeing. "I remember what the voices said."

"What did they say, Elena?" Caroline said. She hung over me, and if I wasn't used to it, I would think she would be smothering me.

"Livre de la connaissance,_" _My accent was a bit off, but when I heard it, I knew it was french. Caroline didn't look at me any more. Now she looked at director marks.

"The book of Knowledge," Caroline barley whispered. Her eyes were full of shock.

"How about you stay in here tonight, Elena," she tapped her finger on her hand. "So we can keep an eye on you. Check your vital signs, temperature, heart rate. All that stuff."

I nodded slowly, but I knew one thing. Me and Lily had to get the library.

And fast.


End file.
